The invention relates to a golf sighting system. More particularly, the invention relates to system that employs two rings, placed within the golfer's visual path, to provide feedback to the golfer about undesirable head movements during the golfer's complete golf swing.
Cultivating a proper golf swing is one of the most difficult and time consuming activities, comparable to the most complex of all sporting skills. Beyond the mechanics of the proper swing itself, a key element is controlling and preventing extraneous body movements. Such movements can “throw off” the swing, and be the difference between achieving phenomenal results, and achieving mediocre to poor results.
Among the movements that a good golfer has under control, is head movements during the swing. In particular, with regard to the backswing, the head should not move. In this regard, while a little side to side movement may be acceptable, vertical or up and down movement during the backswing can have disastrous consequences on the ensuing forward swing. It should be further noted that such head movements are often merely symptomatic of body movements that end up altering the position of the head.
In addition, a significant element in the golf swing is proper positioning of the body with respect to the ball. In particular, getting too close to the ball will alter the posture and thus the swing. Accordingly, proper body positioning of the more difficult aspects for a golfer to regulate. Thus, once a golfer makes a successful shot, it is often difficult to duplicate that shot, since it is difficult for the golfer to duplicate the exact position of the ball, and the exact positioning of the golfer with respect to that ball.
To date, a myriad of training techniques and devices have been proposed that seek to train the golfer to eliminate extraneous head movements. None of these systems, methods, or devices offer the immediate visual feedback provided by the present invention.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.